Principes y Princesas
by xXOngaku KawayukiXx
Summary: Fidio lleva a Rushe a un parque de diversiones sin saber lo que le esperaba de parte de la chica.  Un fic hetero de Inazuma Eleven, FIDIOXRUSHE


Bueno pues me dieron ganas de hacer un fic one-shot hetero de Inazuma, la pareja que elegí FidioxRushe. Basada en el videojuego ya que en el anime se les fue la onda u.u

Haremos como que Rushe no sabe mucho sobre el exterior por que estaba ciega.

* * *

-Vas a ver que divertido va a ser Rushe-decía un chico pelicafé, de ojos azules, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y unos pantalones largos negros- hoy no hay entrenamiento así que te quiero enseñar eso, ahora que puedes ver.

-Siempre quise ir a un parque de diversiones Onii-san –contestó una niña como de unos 9 o 10 años, pelo amarillo muy claro, ojos verdes y llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con su típico abrigo negro. Iba de la mano del italiano.

Fidio y Rushe no eran hermanos de verdad, el chico la conoció en un puente, ella estaba ciega así que decidió cuidarla, Rushe lo llama Onii-san y lo acompaña a todos lados y aunque ya no esté ciega (su operación la pagó Mr.K), sigue pegada a él.

-Bueno pues llegamos…

-¡Waaa, es hermoso, vamos rápido Onii-san! –jalando de la ropa del chico

-No me sorprende que te pongas así –contestó el chico mientras dejaba que Rushe lo llevara a donde ella quisiera- Vaya, tienes mucha fuerza.

-¡Aquí!-enfrente de un carrusel- aaah, que lindos, son… ¿caballos?

-Así es -el capitán del equipo de Italia le explicaba- Si, son lindos –decía mientras ayudaba a la chica a subirse a uno, el se montó en otro que estaba alado.

-¡Que emoción!-a la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos cuando empezaron a avanzar.

Fidio mientras la veía pensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro_- me alegra que seas feliz Rushe-_

-¡Onii-san, en ese caballo te ves como un príncipe!-dijo mientras le brillaban mas los ojos

-¿Qué dices?-Fido preguntó confundido ante la afirmación de la chica.

-Te ves genial, eres un príncipe que quiere salvar a su querida princesa, ¿si? –dijo aún mas emocionada.

-Eh, ¿a su querida princesa?-preguntó Fidio sabiendo la respuesta

-¡Si, yo seré tu querida princesa Onii-san! ¡Por favor vamos a jugar a eso!

-Bueno, si tú quieres entonces lo haré.-contestó sin más remedio pero sintiéndose bien- Entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Di, Oh, princesa, he venido aquí solo por ti, lucharé hasta el fin para poder rescatarte.

-EHH, bueno, a ver, "Oh princesa, he venido aquí solo por ti, lucharé hasta el fin para poder rescatarte"-simulando que levanta una espada

-¡Sii Onii-san lo haces muy bien! "Mi príncipe, que viene montado en su caballo hermoso, posees una espada muy poderosa, eres muy valiente al venir sólo por mí". Ahora sólo sígueme la corriente.

-Ésta bien. "Oh princesa ¿cómo podré llegar hasta ti?"

-Jiji-se escuchó la risita de la pequeña- "Me arriesgaré a lanzarme, y me tendrás que atrapar mi príncipe"

-"Sí mi p…", espera ¿QUÉ?, _¿en que clase de cuento la princesa se avienta desde la torre?_- al chico no le dio tiempo de protestar mas porque Rushe ya se había lanzado a sus brazos, haciendo que casi se cayeran del caballo- Rushe eso fue peligroso-contestó el chico ante la acción mientras se agarraba como podía con la mano libre que le quedaba ya que con la otra estaba sosteniendo a Rushe.

-Pero al final todo salió bien-dijo entre risitas la rubia mientras abrazaba al italiano.

-Uh, como sea, tienes razón- murmuró un poco sonrojado el chico por lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando la chica, después de esto el juego se paró.

-Bueno Rushe ¿a dónde quieres ir ahora?- preguntó Fidio mientras ayudaba a Rushe a bajarse.

-¡Espera!, todavía no ha terminado, falta algo muy importante.

-¿El qué?

-Si, lo más importante en las historias de princesas es…

-No me dirás que…

-¡Sii!, ¡el beso!

-¡¿QUÉ?-rojo como tomate

-Vamos Onii-san uno corto, sin el beso no tiene chiste la historia.

-B-bueno, pero sólo uno, y corto-volteando a otro lado. Con los ojos cerrados y con la cara roja.

-Siii, ¡gracias Onii-san!-contestó casi gritando la rubia

-C-como sea-Fidio se agachó y se fue acercando poco a poco

-Pero, tienes que decir algo Onii-san

-"Oh mi querida princesa ahora que el destino nos unió podemos estar juntos, ya nada nos va a separar, nada" –ni el supo de donde sacó esas palabras, así el chico siguió acercándose a Rushe quien estaba un poco nerviosa

-"S-si, mi príncipe-de repente el chico había unido sus labios con los de ella, era un beso suave, Fidio no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¡ella era una niña!. El beso duró unos 5 segundos.

-Pues, ahí lo tienes –más rojo que antes

-¡Onii-san eres genial! –abrazando al chico

-Pero tu eres menor que yo

-Pero este es un cuento, y en los cuentos todo es posible

-R-Rushe

-Bien, ahora vamos a ese Onii-san!-jalando de la mano al chico

-_No se porque pero ahora me siento mejor que cuando acabábamos de llegar-_

_

* * *

_

Bien, ahora me siento extraña xD

Pero bueno es hermosa esta pareja

Ojala y les haya gustado

Sayo


End file.
